tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Python Patrol Viper
PYTHON PATROL VIPERS comprise the bulk of the elite PYTHON PATROL corps. Each is highly trained in experimental weaponry, explosive ordnance, and stealth infiltration. Fluency is several martial art forms is required, with a focus on close-quarters melee combat. PYTHON PATROL VIPERS are outfitted with radar- and thermal-detection-resistant clothing - the same used on all PYTHON PATROL vehicles -- making them hard to identify with instrumentation, even at close range. They're the "Black Ops" of an already wicked organization; to the PYTHON PATROL VIPERS, wreaking havoc isn't just sport - it's art. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: The army of Cobra is based upon the regular infantry troops, the Vipers. The original Cobra soldiers were many of those who shared the vision of their leader, Cobra Commander. Trained by soldiers-for-hire, they learned their skills to help establish footholds for Cobra in various unstable nations all around the world. As the organization grew, Cobra's army grew to include mercenaries, known international terrorists and disaffected soldiers from various nations, including the United States. The Vipers are either in it for the money, or for the continuation of Cobra's goal of world domination. The original Cobra soldiers and officers wore blue military fatigues and helmets, along with a red or black facemask to cover their identities. The Cobra officers' uniforms varied slightly from that of regular troops, the most obvious difference being a v-shaped symbol on the front of their helmets. The name, Viper, was in fact not used until around 1985. It still described the regular infantry, but new more specialized troops were soon created, each adding a prefix to the title. The first of these specialized divisions were the communications officers called Tele-Vipers. A year or two later, the basic Viper underwent a major uniform change. The most striking difference was the wraparound helmet with silver-plated facemask, presumably meant to emulate the helmet worn by Cobra Commander. These helmets gave Vipers additional protection, as well as built-in commo gear. Cobra officers continued to use the original uniform. Nearly all of Cobra's rank and file start off as standard Vipers, and then undergo special training to join the specialized groups. In 1994, most of Cobra's forces scattered after being defeated by military forces. In the years that followed, Cobra Commander began to rebuild his army, including many of the specialized Vipers of the past, some in modified versions of their original uniforms. The uniform for the Cobra officer has changed slightly to include protective armor, but is still based on the original Cobra uniforms. MUX History: In 2009 the Python Patrol Vipers were given their own uniforms and units as part of Python Patrol. Python Patrol Vipers are capable of piloting Conquest jets as well as their other Python Patrol duties. Notable Python Patrol Vipers OOC Notes Python Patrol Vipers are available on the MUX as Disposable Characters, with a much simpler application. They can also be apped directly as full character (format: Python Patrol Viper 1234), or upgraded from DCs to OCs. Logs Gallery Viper2.jpg Viper3.jpg Viper4.jpg Viper5.jpg Viper6.jpg Viper7.jpg Preferred Vehicles * Conquest X-30 (2009) References * Python Patrol Vipers @ yojoe.com Category:Characters Category:Cobra Category:Cobra Infantry Category:DCs Category:Humans Category:Infantry Category:Vipers Category:Cobra Ground Forces Category:Python Patrol